Jalousie quand tu nous tient!
by kis38
Summary: Un Oliver assez froid contre Chloé qui ne comprend pas ce qui ce passe!


Voilà une nouvelle mini fic de mon "crûe". Je suis pas particulièrement heureuse sur certains points, mais bon... tant pis. Pour les besoins de ma fic, imaginez qu'Oliver ne soit jamais sortie avec Lois, mais qu'il continuait de "sortire" avec des conquêtes d'une soir. Et aussi imaginez que la Watchtower soit un bâtiment annexe à la Queen Industry...

Elle devait tenir bon, ne pas se jeter sur lui et le tuer ! Ça allait faire la 3ième fois qu'Oliver l'ignorait alors qu'elle lui apportait des informations assez importantes pour la Ligue ! Chloé était là, debout, droit comme un i dans le salon d'Oliver pendant que lui était occupé à tripoter une pimbêche de seconde zone. Chloé jeta un gros dossier assez épais sur la petite table en verre et le « _couple_ » sursauta, n'aillant pas entendue la jeune femme.

-Tient Oliver, les informations que tu voulais avoir sur… « _Dark Barbie_ ». dit-elle tout simplement, un sourire narquois plaquée sur sa lèvre.

-Merci. dit vaguement le jeune homme, la regardant à peine elle et le dossier. Et si on revenait à nos moutons, Jessy ?

Ce sentant de trop et surtout pour pas que son cœur s'arrête de battre, Chloé partie (courue presque) pour sortir de cet appartement qui suintait la poule de luxe. Elle s'arrêta sur le perron en voyant le badge de la jeune femme et rigola jaune en voyant qu'elle s'appelait Carolane et non Jessy.

Tournant le whisky dans son verre, Chloé s'accouda au bar de façon à faire face à la petite scène et regarda le groupe de jazz qui jouait un morceau. Tout en fermant les yeux, elle buvait son verre, de façon a mieux s'imprégner de l'alcool et de la musique. Elle ouvra les yeux et observa le bar dans lequel elle s'était traînée. Petit et classe, le bar dégageait de la chaleur et de la fumée dû aux cigares que les personnes fumaient ici. Une traînée de murmure suivait la fin de la musique et Chloé posa son verre vide sur le comptoir.

-Cela va faire très série policière noir, mais… comment une jeune femme comme vous peut restez seule ??

Chloé se retourna et regarda l'intrus.

-Cela va faire… très indiscret mais qui êtes-vous ?

L'intrus rigola et intima d'un geste au barman de reverser du whisky dans le verre.

-Belle et avec de la répartie… intéressant ! Steven Swift !

Le dénommé Steven présenta sa main, son sourire charmeur toujours accrocher a ses lèvres. Chloé hésita un moment avant de prendre sa main et de s'annoncer. Au lieu de se serrer la main, Steven prit la main de la jeune femme et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Il lui fit un baise main du bout de ses lèvres, ce qui excita Chloé d'un côté et l'énerva d'un autre. Imperturbable aux frissons qui descendait le long de son échine, Chloé bu un coup et reposa le verre encore à moitié plein.

-Alors ?

Exaspérer de voir cet homme tourner autour d'elle, Chloé regarda avec désespoir le bar déjà vide.

-Ce qui ne devait être qu'une histoire de jambe en l'air a tourné à l'eau de rose. Heureux ?

-Très !

Le jeune homme engagea la conversation et Chloé ce prêta au jeu. Pendant que Steven et Chloé se découvraient de nombreux points communs, non loin de là, un jeune homme observait la scène avec attention.

Depuis les trois dernières semaines, pour la première fois, Chloé arriva avec un sourire rayonnant au travail. Elle avait longuement parlé avec Steven hier soir et elle avait découvert un jeune homme passionner par son métier d'aide à la personne. Son sourire s'estompa en voyant le visage fermé d'Oliver. Droit comme un i, il l'attendait elle, elle en était sûre.

-Oliver.

-Tu as 2 minutes de retards ! sa voix claqua sèchement dans le bureau de Chloé.

Ebahie, Chloé regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'elle avait seulement _1min58_ de retard !

-Mais… avant tu t'en foutais complétement de mon retard ! se justifia Chloé, posant brutalement ses affaires sur une table.

-Et bien maintenant cela m'importe, pourquoi es-tu en retard ? demanda Oliver, toujours aussi froid.

-Panne d'oreiller !

Oliver resserra le dossier qu'il avait en main. Il devait se contrôler, mais ce n'était pas facile. Une longue coulée glacial traversa tout son corps, son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur, une rage sourde l'empara. Comment ce pauvre blaireau qu'il avait vu hier soir pouvait… la toucher ?? La rage devint vite tristesse. Il aurait dû lui dire plus tôt au lieu de la faire souffrir inutilement.

-Tu reste ici jusqu'à pouvoir trouver une information capitale sur la nièce de Toyman ! dit Oliver, plus froid que jamais, quittant la Watchtower.

Lois avait raison quand elle avait dit que les hommes était une énigme à part entière. Pour Lois, son énigme personnelle était Clark. Chloé remua légèrement la tête. Elle le savait, cette nuit n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

**_Flash Back_** :

_Son visage face au ciel noir d'encre, Chloé regardait les rares étoiles piqueter le ciel. Ce soir il pleuvait, mais la jeune femme s'en foutait. Un doux vent se leva, ses bouclettes blonde fouetta doucement son visage. Ce soir, Chloé voulait pleurer, pleurer comme le ciel, pleurer sans fin._

_-Tu vas prendre froid Acolyte !_

_Chloé ne se retourna pas. Elle savait plus que quiconque a qui appartenait la douce voix._

_-Oliver, tu devrais prendre plus de temps dehors !_

_-Et toi donc !_

_Chloé souria tristement en regardant toujours le ciel._

_-Hélas, je suis trop importante pour pouvoir abandonner les méchants ! Et mon planning ne le permet pas._

_Oliver faussement insurger protesta._

_-Comment ?? Pourtant tu as des pauses régulières !!_

_-Oui mais quand on a fait du mal au mal lui-même, la meilleur façon de se protéger est de le surveiller. Je ne peux pas aller me promener tranquillement dehors sans que Lex m'attaque !_

_Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, Oliver parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et l'enlaça. Il était peiner d'entendre une profonde tristesse dans sa voix. Il voulait l'aider, l'aider à revivre comme avant, il voulait retrouver l'ancienne Chloé, celle qu'il avait rencontré la première fois dans la grange, celle qui l'avait subjugué sans qu'il le sache, celle qui avait créé tous ces sentiments contradictoire a son ancienne vie._

_-Je t'aiderai, je serais toujours là._

_Ils étaient seuls sous la pluie qui les entourait comme une sorte de protection._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ

-Allô ?

-Chloé ? C'est Steven ! Ça te dit de déjeuner avec moi ?

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?? Il est quelle heure ? demanda Chloé précipitamment.

-12h30 pourquoi ?

-Me*de, me*de, me*de !!

-Je dois prendre ça pour un non ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… bon tu es où ?

-Devant la Queen Industry.

-Comment sait-tu que je travaille ici ??

-Hier tu m'as avoué être Directrice de recherche pour la Queen Industry.

Chloé avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle n'arrivait pas à ce rappeler de ce détail.

-Bien, j'arrive !

Chloé prit son sac et vérifia les sorties sur son ordinateur. Oliver n'était pas les parages, c'était bon signe. La jeune femme se rua jusqu'à la sortie principale et courra pour s'arrêter net devant Steven… et Oliver !

-Euh… je pense que vous avez dû faire… euh… connaissance non ? bafouilla la jeune femme.

Chloé aurait tellement voulue s'enfoncer dans le sol. Oliver la regardait avec insistance. Steven au contraire paraissait décontracter.

-Oui, ton copain est _absoluuuument_ fabuleux, une perle ! railla Oliver, la voix légèrement tendu.

N'en voulant entendre plus, Chloé prit brusquement le bras de Steven et bouscula en passant Oliver.

-Tu as 1h de pause, pas plus !

Une fois le couple hors de vue, Oliver rentra avec rage dans son immeuble et jeta dans la poubelle le deuxième café qu'il avait en main.

Qu'il était tellement facile de se confier à Steven. Quelle que soit les questions qu'il posait, Chloé lui répondait avec franchise.

-Je suis nostalgique de mon passer ! Je garde un très bon souvenir de lycée, de la Torch, du mur des bizarreries… bref je voudrais parfois me réveiller des années en arrière !

Steven souria lentement. Qu'il était grisant d'écouter cette jeune femme plein de vie. Dommage qu'elle n'était qu'une « _cliente_ ». L'heure s'écoula trop rapidement au goût de Chloé. Le jeune couple continua leur discussion dehors et une fois arriver devant la Queen Industry, le jeune « _couple_ » s'arrêta devant.

-Parler avec toi a été… enivrant, je suis heureux de t'avoir connue Chloé !

-De même, je suis heureuse de t'avoir connue. Tu es pour moi un ami précieux qui a sût m'écouter sans poser trop de questions !

Steven l'embrassa vers la commissure des lèvres sous les yeux surpris de Chloé et passa une main sur son visage.

-Maintenant va et dit lui tout ce que tu ressens pour lui. Ne le laisse pas passer, c'est lui ta destinée. Oublies moi.

Chloé, le regard dans les nuages, partie sans demander son reste, sans lancer un dernier regard sur Steven. Ce dernier souffla un coup. Il était à deux doigts de craquer devant elle. Il n'avait pas le droit. Ça lui était interdit formellement.

-Oliver ?? demanda abruptement Chloé, défonçant presque la porte de son bureau.

-Mmmh ?

- Ecoute-moi Oliver ! Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, mon cœur à fait un arrêt ! J'étais tombé petit à petit amoureuse de toi sans le savoir ! Te voir sans pouvoir te toucher m'était un supplice et quand… quand cette nuit est arrivé, je… j'étais en osmose parfait avec toi, je me sentais tellement bien ! Et après… après notre relation s'est dégrader pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu me tournais le dos, tu les touchais, elles !! Je mourrais chaque jour en les voyant t'embrasser… j'ai maintes fois réfléchie a une lettre de démission, juste pour arrêter de souffrir… Oliver, ouvre bien tes oreilles car c'est la première fois et sans doute la dernière fois que tu vas l'entendre ! Je t'aime abruti !

Pendant le petit discoure de son Acolyte, Oliver s'était lentement lever de sa chaise et contournait lentement son bureau. Il n'osait y croire. Rêvait-il ? Ce moment attendu était-il un simple rêve ??

-Chloé je…

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras et l'arrêta avec un simple baiser.

Dehors, un jeune homme sifflota et disparue dans le halo du soleil couchant.

Voilà


End file.
